


Not All Those Who Wander Are Lost

by Sassenachbydesign



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Badass Claire Beauchamp, Drunk Sex, F/M, Hot Sex, M/M, Medicine, Rough Sex, Vikings, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassenachbydesign/pseuds/Sassenachbydesign
Summary: Because never a good story started with "I was drinking a cup of milk....





	1. "Too much of anything is bad, but too much good whiskey is barely enough"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonniebird17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird17/gifts).



> I'm terribly at summaries!  
> First fanfiction ever
> 
> First I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to @abbydebeaupreposts!  
> To another massive thank you to @bonniebird17 for putting up with my shit when I start to freak out!

 

My head is hurting… I definitely drank too much last night.

I was feeling sore too, my neck burnt from what it felt like a bite, and my thighs most likely would be bruised by morning … And we'll forget the fact I don't remember how I end up here.

Things weren't working. The expectations on me were too high, the idea of being treated has property was the worst part…

Whenever we attended a dinner party I was never Dr. Beauchamp, I was always known as “the fiancee”, he kept trying to put my career on hold for his dreams, his goals. 

I couldn't say what was on my mind especially among the men because I wasn't part of their “club”.... I was being treated has an 18th century woman, which the was not wasn’t working for me.

Joe was my backup, confidaent, best friend and adviser. We were the outcasts of the Scottish residency program. His being an American exchange student and my being English, we had bonded instantly. He was not very fond of Frank, to be honest.

He thought I deserved better, a person that would treat me like an equal, who didn’t cling to a paternalistic and insular “guys club” mentality.

…Frank was a history teacher with a Masters degree and a PhD in Celtic civilization. My aunt introduced us about 4 years ago. Things were proceeding along at a natural pace, we dated, we traveled, and, about 2 years ago, he proposed, I said yes.

Then he became really vocal about wanting to have children, saying my career could wait. Not really my opinion though. As for my family, my parents, Henry and Julia Beauchamp, both doctors too, lived in Oxford and above most of all wanted me to be happy.

My uncle Lambert, my father's brother, was a well know archeologist who didn't really have a fixed address and and my aunt Shannon, who was a curator at the British Museum.

My phone rang. Damn must that thing be so freaking loud? I looked to at the caller ID “John”..

Oh gosh my brother was about going to kill me.

“Hey” my voice sounded hoarse rather unclear.

“Good afternoon, Claire. How was it last night after I left?” - John asked, jolly as ever.

“Hhmm… well, I guess. I … aArrived home, took a pill and went to sleep.” I answered as normally l as possible.

“Yeah… Right… Sure” John voice sounded almost like he was laughing.

“John William Grey Beauchamp, if you called me just to tease me ? insult me? just to make fun of me? , for that I'll be hanging up!”

I was too hangover for full to have this kind of conversation before coffee.

“No, my lovely sister, I called to remind you that you're expected for dinner tomorrow night with Joe, Gail, Hector and me!” 

“I didn't forget,” I said exasperated, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” and with that I hang up and became aware of the smell of sex, and of the 6.4’ red-headed viking lying in the bed next to me, and the fact that I was in a room that wasn't mine.

All I could think was is “Good lord, Beauchamp, what the hell did I do?” 


	2. "Is sex dirty? Only if it's done right"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because what fun is life of everything is easy?

  
It has been said that there's no such a thing as too much alcohol for a Scot… Well maybe that wasnae correct.   
  
He heard what sounded like a banshee with a Sassenach accent behind me and flashes started to come back from the night before… The brown curly hair at the pub, the whiskey eyes… Mmmph that lovely round arse beneath his hands, the ivory skin, the way she moaned when he slid inside her...   
  
She dug her nails so hard into his back that he felt like he had been flogged, just with a much happier ending … but he wasnae without blame, riding her as hard as he could, biting her neck, ravishing her like she was the last drop of water and he the most thirsty man on the face of the planet.   
  
And the way she screamed when they both reached their peak, her hold on him, squeezing him, and him forgetting about the world and spilling himself’   
  
  
If that was not the best sex both had ever experienced, he would have to  rectify that.. . As soon as he found out her name.   
  
As if his  thoughts had caused her to wake,  he felt some movement on the bed and she must have been looking for.    
  
Sky blue met whiskey when their glances caught.   
  
Claire looked up her cell phone and saw the time “Fuck, I'm late!” She got up and saw her Viking moving… “Hers”... Well not really.   
  
Jamie looked and saw the Greek Goddess he met yesterday at the pub getting dressed.   
  
“Hi… I'm sorry if I woke you.” the lass said looking away, still gathering her clothes.   
  
“Not at all, I was actually thinking we could get back to what we were doing last night .” Claire  felt the tips of her ears turning red - she wasn’t sure if she was embarrassed or turned on. .    
  
Claire put her thong back on and her black skirt…and looking for her corset.   
  
“Or the discussion that we started at the pub” Claire smirked remembering something about why the would Scots celebrated Samhain the week before ...and then wanting to slap herself in the face because it had nothing to do to what the viking was talking about.   
  
Jamie got up from the bed giving Claire a view of all his glory, perfectly designed chest, arms that make her think about those cheesy  novels with 18th century highlanders saving the lady in distress that Joe kept reading in the common room.   
  
Or the fact that his thighs should be analyzed… with some oleo while at it.   
  
Oh lord and he wasn't lying when he said he wanted to pick up where they’d left off some hours ago..    
  
Well, if Michelangelo had ever seen and sculpted a Scot, most likely he would have looked like this…   
  
He bent and took her corset from under the bed coming closer to her looking at her exposed breast and whispering in her ear “turn around” sending a shiver down her spine.   
  
Yet she did as he asked her.    
  
He moulded the corset to her, taking a longer hold where her breasts were. Nipples still sensitive from all the attention they had received the night before.   
  
“Well” he said, while pulling the cords behind her closer to him and his need “a ban-draoidh such as you should know… The true temptation, with an arse that bewitches even the most holy of men one could meet” he gave Claire a light bite on the neck, a place already tender making her head lay back for better access.   
  
“A band what?”   
  
“Not a band, a ban-draoidh, that's Ghàidhlig for druid or better known as a witch” he said finishing with the corset and laying his hand on -her  hips “or at least that was what you were dressed like right?”   
  
  
  
“Well, yes….. and that might have led me to a fire if were in 1743, but since we are not… this witch now has business to attend to.” while she turned around and hooked her lips to his which opened for better access.    
  
  
After grabbing her purse, Claire turned around to face a still-naked viking to say something when he spoke.   
  
“We could know at least each other's name  maybe mobile numbers… After all the bodily fluids exchange. I'm Ja--” he said with a flash of mischief behind his eyes.   
  
No, this won't happen so Claire  interrupted him   
  
“Let's stay a ban-draoidh and Scottish Viking”   
  
“Scottish Viking eh?” he smirked   
  
“Yes, gorgeous, well-built and plenty of stamina to spare Scottish Viking” Claire said as she turned around and left his apartment.    
  
  
**********************************************   
  
When she got home she had four voicemails on her answering machine - one from John making sure she got my schedule cleared for tomorrow's dinner with everyone, one from Frank saying he tried to call, asking where she was and to say that he would come to pick her up at 19h.   
  
The third from Joe saying that he had gossip, apparently two new doctors were were coming to join Dr. Hildegard team from Queen Elizabeth University Hospital and  we would be meeting t them later at the gala.   
  
And the last one from Geilis, saying she would be arriving at 13h as they had agreed a few days before so we could talk while we got ready… Something told her this might be related to the fact that she hadn't seen her after she got a little tipsy.   
  
She looked at the time 11.45…   
  
Still got almost an hour to eat and change into something more comfortable.   
  
After taking a pill for her hangover, Claire sat and ate grilled chicken with noodles and washed it all down with a Coke zero. Then she went for a shower, letting the water run as hot as she could take. As soon as Claire relaxed under the shower head, she thought about the night before. She was not the cheating type, or at least she thought she wasn't, before yesterday at least.   
  
But after the fight with Frank over her clothes for the Samhain party at his friend's house Claire just took her purse, keys and left, calling Geillis after that.   
  
Her “hyperactive friend on steroids” told her to meet at the pub “Leoch” which her friend's current date half owned with is older brother.    
  
Although  Claire had met Dougal two or three times previously, he gave her the creeps, but after a fight like she had just had, the potential for free alcohol at a Samhain party served as a real incentive.   
  
The fact that she had the best sex of her life with a man she met after a few drinks might also have made the night unforgettable.    
  
Yet knowing she was “Frank’s fiancée”...changed nothing on the fact she had no regrets. None. Zero.    
  
She could still feel the viking around her, his arms holding her as if she was drowning and only he could save her. And the way he pinched one of her nipples while biting and sucking the other. When he got a hold of her wetness between her legs and drank her as if she was the finest Whisky he’d ever had …   
  
And all this was just  the appetizer for when he got inside her. She never believed anyone so big could feel so good.   
  
So good it was painful. He rode her hard, biting her neck as if they were horses mating and she scratching his back drawing blood asking him harder… Which he did.   
  
And thinking about all of all that in the shower had Claire climaxing  again.   
  
The bell rang putting an end to Claire’s activities....And her shower.   
  
Claire got into her silk robe knowing a hurricane would be at the door.   
  
“Claire!!!! Open!!!! I know yer inside! C'mon we don't have all day!!” Geillis voice almost sang with excitement on the other side of the door.    
  
Claire open it and her friend got in “Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ woman do you have to speak so loud?”   
  
“Well what do you classify as loud..? In a rating between 1 and 10, it might help to define how hungover ye are for me love” her friend put the bags down and turned around eyeing Claire. “Is that a bite mark I see on yer wee neck?”   
  
Covering her neck with her messy hair and robe she looked at her feeling the blood rising to her checks. “No, I just scraped my neck too hard while I was in the shower”   
  
Snorting her friend said “More like got bitten too hard when you were being shagged senseless...If that's not a bite mark I'm Mary, Queen of Scots”   
  
“Geillis! Would you stop??!!” damn the woman had no brakes.   
  
“Don't Geillis me Claire, I know you were supposed to be in a party with Frank yesterday, ye said it yerself. And then you call me pissed as a bull stung by a bee asking where was the nearest party followed by ye arriving a Leoch looking sexy as fuck and with a look that seemed to me ye needed more than what Frank's giving ye in bed… And it’s clear to me that ye got it!” getting up proud as a peacock, she turned and said “good thing I brought a foundation and a necklace that will do wonders on covering… partially, that  bite”   
  
Time flew with some “advice” as Geillis called it, some drinks and getting dressed. Her friend chose a green dress, very short , and glued to her body.   And for Claire, a long red dress.   
  
Just has Claire had foreseen,  the bruises on her thighs only grew darker.   
  
By the time she and Geillis left, they had gone deep purple.   
  
She said a silent prayer thanking God that  their friend hadn’t seen them… Or she would never hear the end of it.   
  
The state she was feeling wasn't probably the best for an evening out, yet this was the most important event of the year connect to the hospital - The Glasgow Royal Infirmary Annual Gala.   
  
And for a change, Frank was late, which took a little bite out of the idea of British punctuality.   
  
By the time he arrived, 45 minutes later, I was fuming!   
  
“I don't know what you are so upset Claire, I was held by a student that came to me with a question connected to her masters, I couldn't say no, Sandy is one of the best students in class.” Frank said while kept eyeing my clothes… Probably thinking about a way to disapproving them and finally letting out “Good heavens Dr. Beauchamp… Couldn't you least put on some more makeup?   
  
What nerve! He arrives late, gives a shitty excuse on the most important night  for the hospital and criticizes me? Not today… I just have to keep thinking I was not getting my night ruined by petty comments.   
  
By consequence of “his student's needs” we arrived almost an hour late.   
  
The first to faces I saw were Joe and Gail's - the dynamic duo.   
  
“Claire! My Gail and I were starting to get worried, I was 2 minutes away from calling. Dr. Raymond is here! Both he  and Dr.Hildegard have been asking for you”   
  
I hugged Gail and turned to Joe “There was an emergency… Of Sorts” I looked over to Frank giving an idea.   
  
Frank nodded to Joe “Dr. Abernathy”   
  
Joe looking like had eaten rotten food answered the same way. “Dr. Randall” with Gail reaching out her hand “Frank nice seeing you again”   
  
“Dr. Gail... Well I didn't expected you here…”   
  
“Frank, Claire might have told you I am pregnant…” Gail passed her hand over her small bump “but pregnancy is not sickness”   
  
Joe's blood was boiling. He never understood what Claire saw in this  asshole. He knew his wife could hold her own so he took the opportunity to take his leave and bring Claire with him.   
  
“Honestly, I don't see what you see on him Claire” Joe said rolling his eyes.   
  
Laughing a bit, Claire said “Well if you did I would be worried for Gail” then she took more a serious note “Was there any reason why Dr. Hildegard wanted to see me?” while still passing through the tables.   
  
“Oh no, she just wanted to… Hey James! Over here!” Joe called   
  
Claire turned her head to see who was this James her friend was calling.   
  
She froze.   
  
A bulk man with a mass of red hair, blue sky eyes and the look of a viking was coming her way.   
  
Joe had a smile slapped across his face “James let me introduce to you the outstanding Dr. Claire Beauchamp” turning to Claire while the guy in front of her looked  like of he was about to take her right there “And Claire let me introduce to the newest member of our team, directly for Queen Elizabeth University Hospital, Dr. James something-something-something Fraser”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @abbydebeaupreposts for being the best beta I could have ever asked for!
> 
> @outlanderedandoverhere you are absolutely AMAZING… Those bums talks actually helped here!
> 
> @devaigh because I care *add hug here*
> 
> And all of you for the amazing feedback. This is my first fanfiction ever and not being a native English speaker sometimes does not help. So keep those comments coming my way! 
> 
> Last but not least - I'm also on tumblr with the same screen name - Sassenach by design and my anon mail open.
> 
> Xx


	3. "Can't ignore the way I feel when I see you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Claire deal with the new Dr...

 

There comes a turning point in intense physical and physiological response where one abandons oneself to a profligate usage of strength and bodily resource.

Some say your life passes if front of your eyes when you're dying, others that  it feels as if the world is falling down all around them, the lucky ones see blue skies swallowing  their souls.

Claire never formed  an opinion on the subject.. Until now.

What were the odds of her one-night stand-- the best climax of her life--- turning out to be the newest hire at her hospital  More than that…. an integral part of the very team Claire was part of.

Well, it did explain where he’d come by his exceptional knowledge of human anatomy. The way his hand moved along her thighs... the way his fingers pinched her nipples with just the right amount of force…

All of these  thoughts passed through her mind in a matter of seconds-- as if her life was passing before her very eyes and while she might pray she could disappear in the blue sky above her, what she felt was her world crashing down all around her.

Claire extended her hand  dumbstruck.

“Outstanding indeed” Jamie smirked and refused to give her hand back.

The room seemed to get about 10° warmer to her.

Joe noticed Claire's awkwardness to Dr. Fraser and asked, “Do  you two know each other?”

Feeling the blood rise to her checks she answered at the same time as the Viking. “No”

“Yes”

Her friend looked like she had an extra limb or transformed into some faerie and after a few seconds looking between both he said “Well I see Dr. River calling me, if you’ll excuse me” and with that Joe left without further adieu.

 

The first thing Claire could come up with was  “Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ! What the hell you're doing HERE??!!” She hissed at him as he finally gave her her hand back.

Jamie's heart was beating like the drums of the military tattoo he used to see every August in Edinburgh.

His faerie, standing in front of him,  in the most amazing red dress, fitting her body perfectly . And if he counted right, he could see her third rib from where he was standing over her cleavage.

“Well Sassenach, if you had stayed a while longer this morning, we might have had a moment to talk and introduce ourselves. ” he looked at those whiskey eyes that had grown even more beautiful  since this morning and couldn't help but smirk at her.

Claire's panic attack was having a panic attack for sure. Tonight she wasn't quite sure which of the men in her life was getting on her nerves more, Fraser or Frank. Also, one thing was certain, Frank and Fraser couldn't meet. Not happening. Impossible. Inconceivable.

Nope, this is not happening she repeated to herself.

As if it couldn't get more annoying Fraser asked her own mind, almost like if he was reading her… “Well whatever happened it did last night… All night if the memory serves me right… and it does” another smirk “and it's James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser, something-something-something for Joe and Jamie for you”.

Charming bastard. Damn charming _bloody Scottish_ bastard.

Claire turned on her heel and went to get a drink. Champagne to start as nothing stronger was being served.

Just has she grabbed her drink Geillis appeared like a ghost on her left.

“So tell me me wee English rose… Who was that fox look-alike you're hissing at? And by hissing it's more like you wanted either to slap him or to having fuck you… Or both” her friend considered fixing her dress again.

“Geillis! Seriously?? Can't you think about anything else?? Like, for example, work? Friends, drinks… Even Dougal?” Claire put her third glass of champagne down.

“Ye know lov’, it was with that amount of drinking  you got that bite on you neck” she said pointing out the amount of champagne Claire was drinking while pulling a mirror from her clutch and passing it to her friend to hold while she fixed her lipstick. She  continued “And well if there is a thing or two I've learned since I've met you its that you work better after coffee and sex. Not necessarily in that order though.

As for Dougal he couldn't come… Well not to the party at least.”

Claire rolled her eyes… Deep down knowing her friend's comments where partially true. Yet she couldn't say anything of sorts. Geillis was a cocky woman and proud of it.

“I just feel like I have definitely seen that man before” lipstick done her friend took her things and twist her head staring at “Though I can't quite pin down where…”

Claire panicked and tried to control her glass face. “Well you must have seen him around Glasgow… is not that big of a city”

Her friend snorted “Oh nae! Not at all, just around 600.000 inhabitants, 2.3 million if you count the area around and third largest in the UK… But obviously nae a big city.”.

She heard what Geillis said… Well partially. The other part of her brain was wondering  how this night would go if Jamie and Frank were to meet each other.

********************************************

Jamie looked from afar as his Goddess talked to another woman. He wondered how she knew the woman he saw every now and again with his uncle.

He also wondered what his Sassenach was thinking… More especially what she was thinking of him.

The night before at Leoch he was dumbstruck when she arrived. It was like as if he stepped outside on a cloudy day and suddenly the sun came out.

He did saw what it looked like a engagement ring on her finger… but that was nae wedding ring. He wouldn't normally hit at a woman like this, she did seem to be out of his league.

But the way she moved around the bar, how her curls framed her face, her eyes the colour of the finest Whisky her ever drank  and how her arse tempted him in ways he never would've thought made him change all of this rules and go for it.

She affected him in ways no woman had before in just a matter of minutes.

After the night they had it seemed like a joke played by destiny their meeting today. Or the fact that they were to work at the same team… Every day. Either this would be glorious or pure torture.

Deep down he also wanted to punch the brown haired bloke  that arrived with her. By the simple fact that he had is hand with too many fingers around Claire's hip.

While he squeezed his glass as if it was almost to a breaking point. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so my Abby you're THE BEST!!!
> 
> An insight - honestly besides J/C my favorite character to be writing is Geillis!
> 
> Again sorry for any mistakes, English is not my native language... 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!


	4. Life is what happens when you’re busy making other plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to update all my fics, I probably deleted and rewrote this chapter about seven times.  
> Leave comments and suggestions!  
> Hope you enjoy this update 😘

While he sipped this drink many thing started to pass through his head.

He was not the type of sleeping around. He had learned his lesson.

Maybe it had been too much of whisky might, or the fact he got drank on his eyes as soon as he saw them across the pub.

It hit him like a train and the only thing he knew was that he needed to be closer, to get to know her, touch her, be with and in her. 

He was was soon being called by Joe, yankee doctor and his wee wife Gail. She keep passing her hand often through her small bump which maybe Jamie guess she was either on the third or fourth month of pregnancy. 

For his colleague's sake he hoped she was not as moody as Jenny had been during hers, only god know how he and Ian came out unharmed... Well unharmed might have been a very strong word. Barely unharmed would be something much more precise. 

Jamie looked around for his Murthag, his Godfather, but the bugger was chatting to this petit woman across the room. Well let him be. Is the was he spends his entire speech for the month today and doesn't start asking more question why was he was late to meeting him for coffee or why he was using the same clothes that he had the day before.

By the time he approached mos of the seats and been filed and the only one seat with no claim to it was on next to Claire... and wee stiff bloke next to her. How he wished to me a magician to make that man vanish into thin air. 

He smirked. He was not about to suffer along. At least e hoped.

**

Whenever Joe read those cheesy romances he found on the waiting room that let to him nicknaming her Lady Jane, a character waiting to be saved a Scottish Highlander.  
This character seemed to suffer from a case of "vapours" each time the warrior would appear near by her. 

She always thought Joe's different voices for the character were ridiculously funny and wanted to slap the damn woman for "vapouring" what the hell was that? Well she had a faint idea now.  
So long for the inconceivable, impossible or not happening idea of Frank and Jamie not being around each other long.

She had a plan set for her life. Graduate, date, engagement, marriage, who knows maybe one or two children. Ballance. Stability. 

But his presence along changed that. 

From the nine seats the freaking table had obviously he would seat close to her. Why?!  
Was this a good idea to play the I'm not feeling that well card? Probably not. The table was filled with medical professionals', not to mention the rest of the part. Most likely she would end being a case for all of them.  
Generally she was not the type of person to get nervous but the she felt like throwing up on someone.

Seriously what were the odds of this happening to her? How didn't her crazy drunk best orgasm in her life happened to be here? Well she knew why…. Claire needed to play the lottery this week. 

The only time when she let go and embraced her whisky state this happened.  
She didn't meant to cheat. She never did. But that night Frank step over the line. And so she enjoyed her night. Maybe too much. 

In the back of her mind she always thought of this happening to Geilis never to her. That had joked about it several times indeed.  
The worst part was as her Scot seat down next to her she could feel the heat coming from his body and she couldn't help to feel hot. terribly hot. 

Wait, her Scot? Since when she was thinking like that? He's just her colleague. One she had a very physical night with but it was done.  
Plus she was engaged. 

Honestly honey you know that didn't meant anything two night ago. Why would it now? 

Bahhh her brain was a traitor. Damn fucking logical mind. 

She only had to keep tp herself the rest of the night. Couldn't be that hard right? Right…  
.. 

With all the internal pep talk to herself all the conversation going around her seemed to be a bit as white noise. Who could blame her? Well Geillis probably could. 

While trying to make sure she didn't said anything about that night and pray to all gods that he would not say a word either her name called her from her thoughts. "....don't you think so Claire?"

Claire eyes left her plate to look at Gail

"James was saying" 

She felt a leg brushing against her own making her want to melt on the spot. 

"That maybe after this gala is bone we could go out for drinks" 

The a hand was on her back, most likely holding most of the back of her chair as if it was nothing, while doing circles with what she thought was an index finger sending a shiver down her back and to places that had no way of shivering at the moment. 

"well you drink something with alcohol since I can't. Don't you think a good idea Claire?"  
From Gail, Claire looked a Geillis who seemed to be watching her, expecting something out of her curly wig friend. She looked like a ginger hungry cat waiting for milk. Damn her. 

The sudden need to leave her seat and run made her stand up "Yes, great, now if you just excuse me for a minute, I'll be right back"

She walk as fast as she could without attracting attention to herself towards the restroom and put out all the she had eaten through the day out .

Well Murphy's laws were biting her in the arse. Or was that karma?

Maybe both...


End file.
